Panne
Panne (ベルベット Berubetto, Velvet in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Yuki Masuda.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara18.html She is voiced by Jessica Gee in the English version. Profile She is a noble beast warrior unattached to any kingdom. She is also the last survivor of the Taguels, though she does not have any real motivation to continue her species. Panne distrusts humans for the genocide of her people, leaving her as the last Taguel. As such she refers to any human who hasn't earned her respect "man-spawn." She is a cool woman with a strong sense of duty. She is also the mother of Yarne, and can be a potential mother of Morgan as well. She is the fastest eater in the army. Her birthday is November 18th. Panne appears first during the attempted assassination of Emmeryn. After fighting to protect Emmeryn in the battle, Panne speaks to her. Emmeryn tries to apologize to Panne for the genocide of her people, which leaves her confused since she had nothing to do with the treatment of her people. She is touched; however, and chooses to believe in Emmeryn, ultimately deciding to join Chrom's army. As expected from rabbits, she enjoys carrots, though very picky about her food and loathes potatoes in particular. However, during her support conversation with the Avatar, he/she notes that Taguel taste buds may be different than a humans(or may not work at all), when Panne appears to be indifferent to the carrot stew he/she made earlier that tasted like "yesterday's dishwater". Due to her large ears She has a very acute sense of hearing and can even tell if someone is nervous from their heart beats. Because Panne is not human she exhibits extraordinary displays of athletic ability, however due to her heritage she is also clueless to society's norms and may come off as boorish such as in her support with Stahl, while the two were gathering fruit an accident occurs and Panne proceeds to clean Stahl's face by licking to which he recoils. In her support with Henry, it is revealed that it was he who informed her of Emmeryn's impending assasination, and what brought her to Emmeryn that night. In Game Base Stats | Taguel |6 |28 |8 |11 |9 |10 |8 |7 |3 |6 | Even Rhythm | Stone |Beaststone Concoction |} Growth Rates |100% |60% |15% |70% |75% |40% |50% |20% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Cordelia *Olivia *Yarne *Morgan (Only if Panne is her mother) Class Sets *Taguel *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"Hmm? The man-spawn use such strange tools.” (item) *"Humans do seem more comfortable around me when I pretend to have buck teeth..." (exp) Level Up Quotes *”My strength is that of all taguel!” (6-7 stats up) *"Any Taguel would be pleased" (4-5 stat ups) *"Fine work for a man, and decent for a Taguel" (2-3 stat ups) *"Not my brightest showing, I will admit." (1 stat up) *"This taguel has pushed her body to its limits" (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change Quote *"What strange tools you man-spawn use." Confession Final Chapter Quote Battle Quotes Dual Support: *"Stay close." *"We have the edge." *"Shall we?" *"I am with you!" *"Stay Vigilant." *"Too easy." *"Taste my fury." *"Be strong." Dual Guard *"Mind your foe." *"You're safe." Defeated Enemy *"Well I suppose you tried." *"Hmph." * "The Taguel must live." **sigh* * "It was your time." Partner Defeated Enemy *"I owe you a debt." *"Well done." Critical *"And so it ends." *"The Taguel do not play!" *"I smell your fear." *"For the warren!" Battle Conversations VS Sothe *Panne: "That flash of surprise in your eyes... You've seen my race before." *Sothe: "Why? Looking for a wildlife lesson, brigand?" *Panne: "Careful what you call me, man-spawn. I might just overreact. Etymology Velvet, Panne's Japanese name, comes from the eponymous fabric, known for its plush, smooth texture. She may also be named after the Velveteen Rabbit. Panné is a specific kind of crushed velvet. Trivia *Panne says in a support conversation with the Avatar, that far away there are Taguels that are able to transform into cats and birds referencing the Laguz of the Tellius series. Gallery File:Velvet Portrait.jpg|Panne's portrait in Awakening. File:velvet confession.jpg|Panne confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:velvet confession 2.png|The second part of Panne's confession scene. File:Panneconfession.jpg|Panne's full confession. File:Vel1.jpg|Concept art of Panne. File:Vel2.jpg|Concept art of Panne. File:VelTag.jpg|Concept art of Panne (Transformed). Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters